Femme prime
by Thunderqueen-nat
Summary: Also Sam whitwicky has a sister. She went to get a car at the same time as Sam did and she got herself a car that was diffrent then Sam's but how diffrent exactly? Unknown pairings (if any) rated T to be carful.


Acella POV:

I'm sick of this war. I don't know how many fragging con's I've taken down despite the arguing from the leaders. I knew I was a prime as well but I argued that we needed every capable bot in the field. The only prime that actually agreed with me was Optimus prime. While the rest of the primes thought it was useless for a prime to fight both me and Optimus agreed that we needed to learn to fight or perish. That said I was currently out in the field with a small group of Autobots. Some of the boys complained about having a 'Femme' being in command but rustbucket, a friend of mine who was also the second in command of this unit, told the complainers to shut it as a Con' platoon was incoming.

With a frown I had my face plate go over my lower face as I turned to the Con' group. I saw a couple of the Con's were fliers while the rest of the small group, which I could easily tell was a scout group, were land troops. With a quick look I went on the com to give orders.

{striker, stinger, I need some covering fire on the fliers. Rustbucket, take 4 of the group and go around the land troops while the rest of us give em hell from the front. Remember to follow to the T. Make sure all bots go home alive.} I ordered through the com chat.

{Rustbucket here. I roger Acella. Make sure you don't get scrapped out there.} Rustbucket responded with a obvious smirk as his tone suggested.

With a smile under my mask we went to work. As the Con unit made their way to us I made sure I signaled for stripes and cap, two of the snipers I had with the group I was give, to go in the ledge behind us slowly. With a steady hand I said into the com relay {don't fire tell I give the signal...}

I heard someone in the relay give a pissed of grunt but I ignored at as I stayed my hand. I made sure to survey the area and I noticed something behind the con's as the stopped to check something that another was saying. With narrowed optics I opened the com relay and asked {stripes, cap. I see something behind the Con's. You got a good optic as to what it is?}

I waited a few seconds before I heard Stinger and Cap say in unison {it's Rustbucket and the men you had sent with him Ma'am.}

That was a relief to me, which I gave a relived sigh as I thanked them through the com before I put my hand in the wait way again. I waited a few more seconds until the con was nearly on top of us which I then yelled out of Com "Do it now!"

With that the Con's backed up in surprise before 3 of the group fell from sniper shots right between the optics. Not to long after the fliers fell due to striker and stinger using their anti-aircraft weapons they had. With a solemn look I charged out and stabbed two con'a through their sparks before they could react. With a survey of the area I saw a certain autobot who didn't like me being in command about to be stabbed from behind so I quickly transformed my arm into a cannon and fired at the con's back making it flinch as it turned. Though it turned in vain as I blasted it's chest to pieces before executing it as it tried to stab me. With a small walk I turned to the Autobot I saved and said "Watch your back solider. I may not be there to save you next time."

Primes are not know to get angry at their own. I was no different. I was trying to give him advice as to prevent an early offline. He didn't seem to take it that way as when the battle finished he stomped up to me and yelled "You think your better then me don't you ya' glitch!"

I gave him a blank look even after he called me a glitch. With a small sigh I turned to him with a solemn look most primes had and said "I only gave you Advice. Do I need to remind you that you are but a sparkling to me? I would prefer ever bot that can survive will survive. Every single bot, femme, and sparkling that I can. Now we need to head back to Iacon so we can report to the other primes."

The rest of the bots gave me nods while Rustbucket watched our backs. It took us a metacycle to get back and along the way we encountered small groups of Con's that were scouts but they didn't last long with the group we had. When we got back however things were not going so well. I saw bots running back and forth obviously busy. My squad had went their separate ways after we entered the city and the first bot I ran into happened to be the one I was looking for.

I may have been a head shorter then Optimus but we still respected each other equally. After looking up to him I held out my hand after saying "Optimus."

He took my hand into his strong grip for a hand shake as he said "Acella. I assume things went well."

I shook my head and said "We didn't even make it close to Helex. They were better equipped then I had taken account for. I didn't want to risk any of my bots so we waited for a scouting team to come out. We took them out but then we quickly left as to make sure they weren't followed."

Optimus let go of my hand and said "You did fine Acella. All that matters is you made it back with no casualties. We may end up losing this war but we will save as many as we can before we need to do anything drastic."

I nodded and asked "How has your team been though Optimus? I actually miss being on your team."

Optimus gave me a small smirk and he said "All of them are doing fine. The only one who has a problem however is bumblebee. In a recent skirmish his vocals were damaged. Ratchet is currently working on them but it may ta-"

He was Interrupted as a siren went off in the base and a voice yelled "Warning! We got a full scale con' attack from all sides! There's no way were winning this one so scatter from cybertron! I repeat! Scatter from cybertron!"

With a look towards Optimus I said "I'll meat you again Optimus. That you can be sure off."

With a quick run I made it to a pod with a frown on my face as I entered in the codes for a launch to the only planet I could think of. I sent myself to earth.


End file.
